Security is a revolving door. What may be secure today will not be secure tomorrow. With the ever-increasing skill and determination of today's hackers, personal data is more at risk than ever. Currently on the market there are various degrees of authentication methods that range from a simple login, to slightly more sophisticated means like 2-step verification methods used by Facebook and Google. This only solidifies the point that the more important the data, the more important the authentication. Banks use not only login, but try to use extra 2 or 3 step processes like picture verification, passphrase verification, and browser identification. These are very good methods; however, all can still be circumvented as there are a limited number of possible correct answers.
With the development of an essentially “un-hackable” solution, the world (and everyone's bank accounts) would be more secure than ever. Accordingly, there is a need for a secure login process that overcomes the shortcomings stated above.